


"Please do that in private"

by Winterboxx



Series: when life gives you lemon [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: But no, F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbianism, just some girls kissing instead of doing their homework, kyne just wants to do her work in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Lemon and Juice are attempting to do their math homework together, but Lemon finds Juice a hell of a lot more interesting than the problems on her worksheet. Kyne just wants to do her math without being distracted.
Relationships: Lemon/Juice Boxx
Series: when life gives you lemon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	"Please do that in private"

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i wrote bc of an idea me and a friend had, this is fully bc of you janon i hope you enjoy the pure dumbassery and fluff.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @soulfulwinter if you want to see me simp for lemonjuice, i do that a lot

One thing about Lemon and Juice getting together was the constant pda. It got on some people’s nerves but served to amuse others. Either way, it was so constant that no matter what, everyone wanted it to stop at some point. Now was one of those times. 

Lemon wasn’t that into touching or pda, but she would make an exception for Juice. They were close enough for her to feel comfortable with a decent amount of contact, knowing her boundaries were always to be understood and obeyed. 

It had started fine, the pair trying to get some math homework done before together. Lemon’s attention span was short at best, she soon found herself struggling to focus on the problems in front of her. They were so hard to understand, her brain didn’t want to go through that all right now. Still, she attempted to persist. Drifting off more than once but keeping her eyes on the paper most of the time.

It would have been easier, had there not been a distractingly pretty girl sat next to her, brows furrowed in concentration. Staring at the paper before scribbling something down, before staring over it again, scrutinising every little part of each problem. There was no way to focus on the work in front of her when Juice was right there, adorable as ever. 

Lemon leant over, kissing her cheek softly. She felt a desire for affection at that moment, anything to take her out of the mundane homework. Juice seemed to notice it, grinning at her girlfriend before giving her a kiss back. The sheet in front of her was getting less interesting by the minute. Lemon could only find it in her to watch Juice, watching her concentration of her work, and her little triumphant smile whenever she finished a question. 

It wasn’t long until Juice felt her girlfriend’s eyes burning into her, she glanced up to see Lemon staring at her with a spacey expression. Her eyes were soft, a small smile on her face. She looked at Juice as if she was the only thing in the room. As adorable as it was she knew Lemon was looking for a distraction from her work. Playing into it would serve to get her more off-task but at the same time she couldn’t pass up soft Lemon. 

Juice leant forward, another soft, quick kiss happening between the girls. Lemon snapped out of her daze and kissed her again. Soon enough the work lay forgotten as the teenagers were too attentive to each other at that moment. 

It wasn’t to continue for much longer. Kyne, who was sitting at a table across from the pair, she couldn’t believe the fact they were at it again. She hit the table lightly to get their attention, shaking her head in disbelief at the genuine shock on both of their faces. They had to be aware of what they were doing? Especially when this was hardly the first time it happened. 

“Please do that in private, you two are distracting people who came here to do their work.” The deadpan look Kyne shot at them was enough to make Juice smirk. That was irritating but not enough for her to do something about it. 

Juice glanced at Lemon, holding the smirk. 

“Ooh, we’re distracting. Better not do anything else otherwise we’ll annoy people.” 

Lemon didn’t have the same attitude, feeling heat rush through her. She didn’t look up or meet Juice's eyes, knowing she would barely be able to get out a word that wasn’t sorry or what. How she felt so calm about this, Lemon would never understand. 

Her brain didn’t know how to function when Juice leant her face upwards, pressing their lips together in another short kiss, she seemed to delight in the groan that came from Kyne. Pecking Lemon’s cheek upon breaking apart.

“Ooh, you like that?” Juice winked, sending Lemon into a free-falling gay panic.

From how much she was blushing, it was obvious Lemon enjoyed the kisses. She always got embarrassed at getting caught but this was the most flustered Juice had seen her. Shielding her face with her hands, Juice found her adorable, pleased she got such a reaction out of the yellow-haired girl. 

Kyne was glaring daggers at them at this point, shaking her head and muttering something about how stupid they were. She could only facepalm at hearing what Juice had said and seeing Lemon’s reaction. The pair really were something else.

“Juicy, I need help with the work,” Lemon mumbled, voice muffled by her hands, still protecting her face from the outside world.

“I’ll help you, but I'll need more kisses first.”

Kyne wanted to disappear then and there. It looked like this was going to continue for a while. At least she could use this against them at a later date.


End file.
